Power Rangers: Dino Warriors
by Neoangelius
Summary: When the Evolien Empire is secretly trying to take over world, five strangers with different pasts and different backgrounds must team up and become Power Rangers to fight them. Under the mentorship of Bastian, a former ranger himself and with the help of the Dinozords, will they be able to defend the world from a treat it doesn't even know exist. Chapter 1 to 5 reuploaded
1. Chapter 1: Taking the oath part 1

Chapter 1: Taking the oath part 1

Two years ago:

On the distant world of Pangaea, night had fallen. In the ruins of an unknown civilisation, reptilian creatures were busy packing boxes, preparing for a journey. The creatures were more than six feet tall, covered in green scales; their heads were similar to that of the dilophosaurus with two crests on them. They had a tail that could reach nearly four feet long and it ended with four spikes like the tail of a stegosaurus. Jurassadrones they were called. In the middle of their tasks, they never noticed the shadow watching them. Hidden behind a column, the figure had kept a close eye on the jurassadrones, but he was looking for something that was nowhere to be found for the moment. Then came in one of the creatures carrying a bag over its shoulder. The spy, having finally found what he was looking for, brought his left forearm close to his face. A device was strapped to it. The little machine was design to evoke the left side of a spinosaurus' head.

"Spinozord, I found the bag. I need that diversion now." The onlooker said.

"On it Boss." The answer came from the device as its mouth moved as if it had spoken.

In the distance, a giant mechanical spinosaurus approached the ruins and went on a rampage. The surprise attack caused the jurassadrones to panic and chaos quickly followed.

oOo

With the jurassadrones occupied, the spy could move around nearly unnoticed. He made his way to the central area of the ruins. However not all drones had been mobilized to stop the rampaging dinozord, a few remained and forced the intruder to reveal himself. If jurassadrones were able to show expressions on their face, one would have seen surprise when the black ranger showed himself. His suit was all black; his boots were black with gold rings at their top. At his waist, he was wearing a golden belt with a holster at his right side for his weapon. His chest was black as well but he was also wearing a golden breast plate that covered the top of his shoulders, his cloves were of the same color as the rest of the suit with gold rings at the wrists with his morpher on the left wrist. His helmet was evoking a spinosaurus' head with its open jaw as the visor, the details were outlined in gold and so were the eyes. Once the surprise had passed, the jurassadrones charged at the black ranger, but the masked hero was faster and drew his weapon. It was a blaster that evoked a dinosaur's head black and gold with a black handle. The ranger fired at the first four drones that came at him, sparks flew off their chest as they were hit. For the next three opponents, he aligned the head of his blaster with the handle and a blade deployed at the front of it turning the blaster into a sword. The black ranger beheaded the first drone, then he slashed the second across the chest and finally the third was stabbed. The warrior then turned to last remaining jurassadrone; this one was carrying the bag that the black ranger was looking for. Instead of engaging, it ran deeper inside the ruins forcing the ranger to pursuit him.

oOo

The jurassadrone was running inside tunnels that led to an underground complex of caves. The black ranger was hot on its trail. Every now and then, additional drones would come out to get in the ranger's way but he disposed of them easily with his sword. After a few minutes of pursuit though, he finally caught up to the drone. The creature had made a run for largest cave of the complex. In the cave, many other drones were busy working on a large device, a portal generator. At the arrival of the runner with the bag, one of the creatures activated the machine while the others were standing ready to oppose the pursuer. The black ranger entered the cave. He slashed the first drone across the chest. Then dodge under the attack of the second drone before hitting behind the head with the pommel of his weapon. Then he jumped above the third and stabbed the fourth before going back to slash the third monster. Then the ranger made a b-line for the portal and the bag holder, however the last drone charged at him. The creature met its end at the sword of the black ranger, and then the ranger pushed the drone out of his way against a nearby console. The last thing to do was to go through the portal.

oOo

Passing the portal was like going through the worst spinning ride in the world, it took a few second for the black ranger get his bearing back. The first thing he saw was the drone coming at him in a desperate attempt to finish him off. The ranger was able to slash the beast across the belly but it succeeded in slashing his shoulder. Sparks flew as both fighters fell to the ground. The jurassadrone died as its body exploded while the black ranger was trying to get back to his feet. Once up, he took in his surrounding, he noticed he was now in some kind of warehouse. All around him, all he could see were crates with a black sun and an alien head at its center drawn upon them, the crest of the Evolien Empire. Lying next to the crates was the bag the ranger was looking for. He walked to it and checked inside to see the content was intact. Five eggs, each the size of a grapefruit.

"Boss, Bastian can you hear me?" Came a voice from his morpher.

"I'm here Spinozord and I got the eggs. They're safe." The black ranger answered.

"I'm losing you. Where did you go?"

"I followed the jurassadrone through the portal and…"

Bastian turned around in time to see the portal close behind him. On Pangaea, the console against which a drone had been pushed against earlier had finally given out. Back on Earth, the black ranger's suit slowly flickering away. Then it all disappeared at once, Bastian looked at his morpher, it used to be black and gold with a green eye to match the look of the Spinozord, but now all colors were gone. The young man knew then that he had lost his powers and was marooned on this strange world.

oOo

Present day:

The sun was shining in Cape Todd; the city was active during the day with men and women going to and from work. Near the outskirt of the city, in a nearly deserted neighborhood one could find the Ryder's cycle shop, a motorcycle repair shop. Inside, the owner Jack Ryder was kneeling next to a bike busy changing its rusted muffler. The young man was only nineteen years old and yet stood at six feet and two inches. He had light brown eyes with hairs of a darker brown. As per usual, he wore jeans and a long sleeved shirt with fingerless cloves. The shop was rather quiet, at first, only tools could be heard, then footsteps came to the ears of the young mechanic. As he stood up, Jack saw another young man walk in. This one was wearing black cargo pants with a t-shirt and a jacket of the same color. His eyes were blue and his hair blond.

"Can I help you with something mister?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm Bastian and I placed an order here." Bastian answered.

"Right, this way please sir."

"Please don't call me sir, I'm the same age as you, more or less."

Jack led Bastian to a secluded part of the garage where five motorcycles were being stored. The five bikes were each red, blue, green, yellow or white.

"Is this what you asked for sir? I mean Bastian." Jack asked

"Yes it is." Bastian answered as he gave his credit card.

The payment was made, and the bikes were quickly loaded on a trailer Bastian had brought.

"Come again." Jack told Bastian in a not so convincing tone.

"I will." Bastian answered as he gave Jack a card.

"What is this?"

"If you want a little more out of life, go to that address."

With these last words, Bastian got in his s.u.v. and drove off.

oOo

Business day had finally ended for Jack. He didn't really care for clients or what they had to say and yet Bastian's words were still on his mind. Having nothing better to do, the young man got on his favorite motorcycle and drove to the indicated address. It took him thirty minutes to reach the place. It was a secluded house close to a large forest. Jack knocked at the front door only to be answered by a young girl.

"Who are you?" Jack asked as he looked the girl up and down.

She was standing at four feet and nine inches, her hairs were light red and her eyes were a little darker than his. He noticed she was wearing denim shorts with a yellow checkered shirt and a black vest top.

"I'm Amelia O'Brien, you must be Jack Ryder." Sophie answered. "Come in, Bastian is waiting for you."

Amelia led Jack inside the house to the back where Bastian was waiting on the balcony.

"Please tell me you did not invite me here for a gay date." Jack said.

Bastian and Amelia were surprise by the commentary at first but then both started laughing.

"Don't worry, you are here for a chance to do a great good for the world and well, make your life more than it already is."

"Okay, so spill it out why am I here?" Jack asked.

"He won't say until everyone is here." Amelia told Jack.

"Good they're here." Bastian interrupted.

They were joined by another trio composed of a girl and two boys.

"Amelia O'Brien, Jack Ryder, meet Sophie Rae Jackson, Donald Wu and Max Pierce." Bastian said.

Sophie was a little taller than Amelia with her five feet two inches. Her hairs were light brown and shoulder length and her eyes were a greenish blue. She wore light blue jeans with a white t-shirt and she had a device on her left wrist that looked like the left side of a scuttellosaurus' head. Donald Wu was of Asian descent, his hairs were short, strait and black and his eyes were brown. He wore long cargo pants, a black t-shirt and a green military vest. The device on his left wrist evoked the left side of a green velociraptor's head. Max stood at six feet tall with dirty blond hair that reach his ears with brown eyes. He wore skinny jeans with a t-shirt that bore a metal band's logo. The device on his left wrist looked like the left side of a red tyrannosaurus' head.

"What is this? Are you trying to put together a little club?" Jack asked.

"Those three, like you and Amelia have been chosen." Bastian answered.

"Chosen by whom and for what?" Amelia questioned.

"We are the one who chose you." A voice from beyond the balcony said.

Jack and Amelia turned at once and what they saw took their breath away. From the forest came five mechanical dinosaurs. The first one was a red tyrannosaurus, the second was a blue triceratops, the third a green velociraptor, the fourth a yellow pterodactyl and the fifth a white scutellosaurus.

"What are they?" Amelia asked.

"They are called dinozords, they come from a world called Pangaea." Donald answered.

"Okay, just so I know what this dream was all about when I wake up." Jack said. "What have we been chosen for?"

"For the past year, Max, Donny and Sophie have been waging a secret war against the first wave of invasion by the Evolien Empire." The tyrannozord answered.

"It can speak, the dinosaur can speak." Amelia said with a panicked voiced.

"We can all speak, don't be afraid." The pterozord said in a calming tone.

"Okay, so what's the Evolien Empire?" Jack questioned.

Bastian was about to answer when an alarm could be heard inside the house. The six humans ran to the basement where multiples computers and screens could be found. On one of the walls, a sixty inches screen showed a map of the city with a red dot over a warehouse area.

"If you want to know what you were chosen for, watch." Bastian said as Max, Donny and Sophie stepped away from Jack and Amelia.

The three youngsters held a key in their hand which they held at arm's length in front of them, they did the same with the device on their left wrist.

"DINO CHANGE." They yelled in unison as they inserted the keys in the devices.

_Sophie brought her arms to her side as her body started to glow and Scutellozord appeared behind her. She did a backflip jump that made her go through her zord. When she landed, she was wearing her ranger suit. Her helmet then appeared._

_Donny brought his arms to his sides as his body started to glow and Raptorzord appeared behind him. He did a backflip jump that made him go through his zord. When he landed, he was wearing his ranger suit. His helmet then appeared._

_Max brought his arms to his sides as his body started to glow and Tyrannozord appeared behind him. He did a backflip jump that made him go through his zord. When he landed, he was wearing his ranger suit. His helmet then appeared._

The three rangers stood fully morpher before Jack, Amelia and Bastian. Sophie was wearing white boots with gold ring at their top. The legs of her suit were black and she wore a white skirt that went mid-thighs with black claw marks on both sides. Around her waist, she had a golden belt with a holster on her right side for her side-arm. Her torso was white, she had a golden dinosaur's head drawn on her chest and three black claw marks on her shoulders. Her arms were white and so were her gloves, she had gold rings on her wrist with her morpher on the left. Her helmet evoked a scutellosaurus' head with its opened jaw as the visor. Max had red boots with gold rings and his legs were red with three black claw marks of each thigh. He had a golden belt around his waist with a holster on the right side for his side-arm. His torso was red with a golden dinosaur's head on his chest and three black claw marks on his shoulders. His arms were red as well as his cloves and he had golden rings on his wrists with his morpher on the left one. His helmet evoked a tyrannosaurus' head with its opened jaw as the visor. Donny's suit was similar to Max's except his was green and his helmet evoked a velociraptor's head with its opened jaw as the visor.

"Wow," was all Jack could say.

"And you want us to be like them?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." Bastian answered.

The young man entered a command into a console and the wall opposite to the main screen opened revealing a portal generator. The three rangers jumped through, then the portal closed again.

"Where did they go?" The young woman questioned.

"This portal is a smaller version of the one that allows the Evoliens to travel between worlds." Bastian explained. "I programed it to take them near where the enemy appeared."

"Hey Bastian, the red dot on the screen shows where the Evolien appeared right." Jack said. "So is the other red dot also another portal used by them?"

Bastian turned around and ran to the main console. He took a few seconds to read the information given.

"A second portal appeared, and it's too far away from the others to do anything about it." Bastian said. "This is why we need your help. Will you become Power Rangers Dino Warriors and help us defend this world?"

The question caused Jack and Amelia to think for a few minutes. They looked at each other waiting for the other respond in hopes that it would give them a clue as to what the right answer is.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Taking the oath part 2

Chapter 2: Taking the oath part 2

A portal opened outside an abandoned warehouse and three rangers emerged from it. Max, Donny and Sophia had gone through the portal to intercept the arrival of soldiers of the Evolien Empire. However, where they had landed, no one was in sight.

''Think Bastian made a mistake in his coordinates?'' Donny asked.

''No, he's never been wrong about Evolien arrivals before.'' Max answered.

''His device is not that precise either, maybe we should look around.'' Sophia suggested.

The three rangers were rangers were about to leave when they heard a sound coming from behind them. As they turned around they saw a group of jurassadrons carrying boxes walking towards the warehouse. It took the creatures a few seconds to notice the presence of the three dino warriors.

''Get them. DINO MAGNUM.'' Max said as he drew his sidearm.

The red ranger fired multiples shots from his blaster as the green and white rangers charged the drones.

''DINO SABERS.'' They both yelled in unison once they were close to their enemies.

They both drew their sidearm and converted them into a scimitar looking weapon. Donny was the first to reach the jurassadrones; he passed under the slashing arm of the first one and hit it from behind. Then he reversed the grip on his sword and stabbed a second creature that was coming at him from behind then he pulled it out and slashed a third and a fourth opponent in a single circular movement. Sophia rushed her first opponent and slashed it three times in the chest. Then she bent low and slashed a second opponent behind the knee to make it fall, as she got up she aimed a spin kick at the gut of a third drone.

''Sophia.'' Donny shouted as he ran at her.

''Right.'' Was all the answer she gave back.

The two rangers grabbed each other's left forearm and moved in a wide circle. Each would block the attack of a surrounding drone and break its defense in one swift move then move to another enemy trusting the other ranger to use the opening they had just created to finish the enemy. The technic was quite powerful and nearly impossible to defend against as long as the two who performed it where in perfect harmony. Sophia and Donny had been practicing this move for a long time.

oOo

Meanwhile, back at Bastian's house, Jack and Amelia had move to the balcony where their host and five anxious dinozords were waiting for their answer.

"Have you come to a decision?" Bastian asked.

"You can do this. We wouldn't have chosen you if you didn't have the potential to become heroes." The pterozord said, her voice was a feminine one.

"We need your help, and so will those three rangers." Tricerazord said, he had the voice of a teenage boy.

Amelia and Jack looked at each other for a second.

"I'll do it, I'll be a ranger." Amelia said full of confidence.

''Fine, I'm in too." Jack said in an emotionless voice.

"Good, kneel both of you." Bastian ordered.

The two young people kneeled in front of the former ranger.

"Do you swear to use your powers for good and the protections of others, never for evil or personal reasons?" Bastian asked.

"I swear." Jack and Amelia answered at once.

"Do you swear to use only the necessary force and never escalate a battle needlessly?" Was the second question.

"I swear." Came the answer.

"Do you swear to keep your identity a secret from your enemies and even from your friends and families." Bastian finally asked.

"I swear." Both youth said with conviction.

"That is your oath." Bastian explained as he walked closer to them. "And this is so you remember it."

The former black ranger slapped both of them in the face.

"Now rise Dino Warriors." He ordered. "Rise Power Rangers."

Jack and Amelia rose at the same time, once they were on their feet, a morpher appeared on their left wrist. Jack's morpher was at the image of the left side of the tricerazord's head while Amelia's was the left side of the pterozord's head.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Ready." Amelia answered.

"DINO CHANGE." They both yelled in unison as they stretch their arm in front of them and inserted a key in their morphers.

_Jack brought his arms to his sides as his body started to glow and Tricerazord appeared behind him. He did a backflip jump that made him go through his zord. When he landed, he was wearing his ranger suit. His helmet then appeared._

_Amelia brought her arms to her side as her body started to glow and Pterazords appeared behind her. She did a backflip jump that made her go through her zord. When she landed, she was wearing her ranger suit. Her helmet then appeared._

Jack's suit was blue. He wore blue boots with gold rings at the top. On his thighs, he had three black claw marks on each side. He wore a golden belt with a holster on the right side for his sidearm. His chest was with a golden dinosaur's head drawn on it and three black claw marks on his shoulders. His arms were blue with blue glove and gold rings on his wrist and his morpher on the left side. His helmet evoked a triceratops's head with its opened jaw as the visor. Sophie wore yellow boots with golden rings at the top. Her legs were black and she wore a yellow skirt that went mid thighs with three black claw marks on each side. Her chest was yellow with a golden dinosaur's head drawn on it and three black claw marks on each shoulders. She had yellow arm with yellow gloves, gold rings on her wrist and her morpher on the left wrist. Her helmet evoked a pterodactyl's head with its opened jaw as the visor.

oOo

A portal opened in a park and the two newly made rangers emerged from it. As they looked around they saw a group of jurassadrones with another creature standing in the park. The creature was similar to the jurassadrones but its scales were red, it had the pine of a spinosaurus on its back and its tail ended with the masse of an ankylosaur instead of the spike of a stegosaur.

"Looks like they were waiting for us." Jack said.

"Shall we?" Amelia asked full of enthusiasm.

"DINO SABERS." The two rangers shouted as they drew their sidearm in sword mode.

They ran at the drones with a battle cry coming out of their mouth. As the two sides collided, spark flew off. Jack was easily capable of slashing a few drones using his over aggressiveness to take them by surprise. Amelia slashed a first opponent in the gut then jumped over three that were charging at her to slash the fourth one behind them. Then she jumped back to stab the drone that led the charged and used his body to shield herself from the other drones. The blue ranger was slashing away at his sixth drone when the red creature hit him with its mace like tail making him fly a few feet away.

"Jack." The yellow ranger scream as she saw him getting hit.

She was about to run to his side when she was blindsided by the monster and she too flew into the air and landed next to her companion. The two rangers tried to get to their feet but their bodies were hurting all over. From the corner of their eyes, they saw the creature walking slowly towards them, then it stop dead in its track.

oOo

Not far from the battle, a portal appeared and the red, green and white rangers emerged from it.

"Bastian said you two might need help." Donny said.

"Glad to see you decided to join us guys." Sophia said as she placed her hand on her heart.

"Look, the jurassadrones brought an officer them. This should be fun." Jack said as he tapped his belt buckle. "TYRANNOSTAFF"

A two foot stick with a small t-rex's head at one end appeared before him. As soon as he grabbed it, the staff extended itself from both sides to reach a full six feet length. Clutching his weapon with both hands, the red ranger charged at the monster.

"Shall we?" Donny asked Sophia

"I'm borrowing this." Sophia answered as she took his sidearm. "DINO SABERS"

The white ranger charged at the remaining drones with the two weapons in sword mode.

"Help yourself. RAPTORCLAWS." Green Ranger said as he tapped his belt buckle.

A pair of daggers with the blade that looked like claws appeared in his hands as he rushed to joined his companions in battle.

oOo

White ranger was doing quick work of the drones with her two swords, drawing circles and spinning herself around, it was like a hypnotizing dance of death. Donny cut and stabbed as he arms were moving quicker than the human eye could see and Jack was slowly but surely damaging the drones' officer with his staff.

"They're amazing." Amelia said as she watched the three rangers fight.

"Yea but where did they get those weapons?" Jack asked.

"You can bring forth your individual weapons by tapping your belt buckle and calling their names." Bastian answered though their morphers. "Jack, your weapon is called the Triceraspear and Amelia, yours is the Pteracrossbow."

"TRICERASPEAR" Blue ranger shouted as he tapped his belt buckle.

"PTERACROSSBOW" Yellow ranger yelled as she did the same.

The Triceraspear was a six foot long spear with a tri-point head at each end. The Pteracrossbow was a laser crossbow with the front that looked like a pteradactyl's head and the arc that looked like its wings. With these new weapons in hands, Blue and Yellow ranger joined the battle once more. Amelia fired her crossbow at a group of drones. The projectiles fired were arrow shaped laser pulses and did far more damage than the rangers' standard sidearm. Jack fought with Max against the officer. Both rangers were using the longer reach of their weapon to damage the monster without it being able to fight back, but it soon got angry and hit the ground with all its strength. The punch caused a tremor that made both Red and Blue ranger fall to the ground. Then the monster noticed that the Yellow ranger had her back turned to him and he fired an energy ball from its mouth aimed at her. White ranger saw this and stood behind her ally.

''SCUTELLOSHIELD" She called as she tapped her belt buckle.

In her left hand, a medium sized shield that looked like a white scale appeared. The ball of energy stop less than an inch from the shield and dissipated itself, than the energy came back and concentrated itself at the center of the shield and flew straight at the monster in the form of a beam. The rangers used this little reprise to regroup themselves.

"What do we do? Nothing is working against that guy." Jack said out of breath.

"Bastian, any suggestions?" Max asked as he brought his morpher close to his face.

"Now that the five of you are together, you can unit your weapons to form the Dino Hyper Canon." Bastian answered.

"It's worth a shot." Donny said.

"All right, bring them together guys." Max ordered.

"PTERACROSSBOW" Yellow ranger yelled as she threw her crossbow into the air.

"SCUTELLOSHIELD" White ranger yelled as she threw her shield and it attached itself on top of the crossbow.

"RAPTORCLAWS" Green ranger yelled as he threw his daggers and one attached itself on both side of the crossbow with the handle pointing forward.

"TRICERASPEAR" Blue ranger yelled has his spear got shorter and detached itself into two pieces attached themselves next to the two daggers.

"TYRANNOSTAFF" Red ranger yelled as he converted his staff to its shorter formed and jumped into the air to attached it on top of the shield with the head pointing forward.

Red ranger landed with the canon in his hands. White and Yellow ranger stood behind him and each placed a hand on his shoulders and on his lower back, then Green ranger stood behind White ranger and Blue behind Yellow, and they both placed one hand on the shoulder and one on the lower back of the person before them. Red ranger pulled the trigger on the crossbow's handle. There was a huge draw back as four beams were fired from the two daggers and the two halves of the spear. Then the Tyrannosaur's head opened its mouth and a large ball of energy was fired.

oOo

The four beams and the energy ball hit the monster straight in the chest destroying it instantly. The canon disappeared as the five rangers turned around and walked away from the explosion. Back at Bastian's house, the five dinozords were quite excited.

"I can't believe it work." Raptorzord who sounded like a teenager said full of joy.

"Finally our team is at full strength." Tyrannozord said with his mature voice.

"You know, I wasn't sure the Hyper Canon would work. I'm glad it did though." Scutellozord whose voice was that of a young girl admitted.

"Don't celebrate yet. With the death of this officer, the Evolien Empire will realise that there is a force on Earth capable of challenging them. Things will only get more difficult from now on." Bastian explained.

His eyes were turned towards the forest while his thoughts were focus on his lost home world of Pangaea.


	3. Chapter 3: Five as one

**Words from the author:**

**Dear readers,**

**I know some of you have been waiting this chapter for a long time. Some of you might even have stopped waiting for it. For this, I apologize. My life has taken a few turns over the past few months and not all of them were good. I can't promise to be quicker to post the next chapter but I can promise that I have not given up on the story nor have I forgotten it. Please just be a little patient with me.**

**Sincerely**

**Neoangelius**

Chapter 3: Five as one.

In the sky high above Bastian's house, the Pterozord was flying in circles, doing low altitude passages and all kinds of other stunts. Located in the head of the zord was the secret cockpit inside which Amelia had taken place. The cockpit was a yellow room two meters deep by two meters wide. The ranger was standing in from of an altar looking console, on the console there were two hand shaped crystals upon which the ranger had placed her hands. The crystal were connecting her mind with the Pterozord allow her to control it with her thoughts.

"How do you like it Amelia?" Pterozord asked Amelia via her morpher.

"This is too cool. How are you doing Jack?" Amelia answered.

As she did so she tilted her zord slightly on the left allowing her to see the ground where the Tricerazord was running through the forest. The Tricerazord's cockpit was identical to the Pterazord except that it was blue.

"This thing is a real bulldozer." Jack said.

"I have a name Jack, it's Tricerazord." The blue zord said through the communicator.

"Whatever." Was the only answer Jack gave.

Suddenly, something raced past the Tricerazord with such speed that the behemoth nearly fell over.

"What was that?" The blue ranger asked as he looked around for the unknown speed.

Up ahead of his zord he saw the Raptorzord.

"Guys, we need to get back. Bastian detected Evolien activity." Donny said over the radio.

The three rangers and their zords quickly made their way back to the mansion.

oOo

In the basement of the house, Bastian, Max and Sophia were watching the main screen. The image showed and old iron factory outside the city.

"What have we got?" Amelia asked when she, Jack and Donny entered the room.

"A portal is currently opened and the Evolien seem to be moving a lot of equipment." Bastian answered.

"They won't stay there for long, you need to go now." Tyrannozord said over Max's morpher.

"Ready?" Max asked as he pulled out his key.

"Ready." Sophia answered as she did the same.

"DINO CHANGE." They said at once as they inserted the key inside their morpher.

_Sophia brought her arms to her sides as her body started to glow and Scutellozord appeared behind her. She did a backflip jump that made her go through her zord. When she landed, she was wearing her ranger suit. Her helmet then appeared._

_Max brought his arms to his sides as his body started to glow and Tyrannozord appeared behind him. He did a backflip jump that made him go through his zord. When he landed, he was wearing his ranger suit. His helmet then appeared._

Bastian entered a command into the console and a portal opened . The five rangers quickly jumped through.

oOo

The rangers emerged from the portal at the entrance of the factory. Directly in front of them, they saw a group of jurassadrones loading crates onto a box truck. With the jurassadrones stood another creature. This one was smooth and slick compare to the foot soldiers. Its body was grey all over, its face was shaped like the face of a greek statue but the eyes were red.

"Get them." The monster ordered the jurassadrones when he noticed the rangers.

"DINO SABERS" The rangers yelled as they drew their side arm and ran at the enemies.

The two groups collided and a huge brawl followed. The rangers fought diligently and were easily coming on top of the drones. However, during the battle, Jack noticed that enemy commander was nowhere to be seen. As the blue ranger looked around, he noticed his target had climbed aboard the truck was trying to drive away.

"Oh no you don't." The ranger said.

Jack ran and held on to the truck as it left the scene. By chance, the driver didn't immediately noticed the stow away. The vehicle was speeding up, making it harder for Jack to hold on to it. The young man was being shaken around when suddenly the truck passed over a bump that nearly made him loose his grip. The driver of the truck, the grey monster looked in the rear view mirror at that moment, as a reflex, to see what he just rolled over and saw the blue ranger hanging on the side of the truck.

"Well, well. Time to jettison some weight." The creature said as he grinded the side of the truck against a nearby building.

The collision made Jack loose his grip and he was on the ground before he understood what happened. The force of the impact caused him to forcefully demorph.

oOo

The other rangers had dispatched the jurassadrones rather easily but had lost a lot of time doing it.

"That's right, you better run." Amelia yelled when the drones tried to flee.

"Guys, where's Jack?" Sophia asked when she noticed someone was missing.

"I think he went after the truck." Donny answered.

"Bastian, do you have Jack's location?" Max spoke through his communicator.

"I do, 400 meters North East of your position. Max, he's down." Came the answer.

The four rangers ran to the location as the blue ranger regained consciousness. A bit of blood was dripping from his forehead and he had burn marks all over his body. Jack tried to rise himself up

"Easy, easy. You took a serious hit." Sophie told him as she kneeled beside him.

"I'm okay." Jack said as he got to his feet forcefully and took a few steps. "Oh crap."

The blue ranger fell into consciousness again and hit the ground once more.

oOo

Jack woke up a few hours later. He took a moment to look around. He was submerged in a liquid inside a tube in a horizontal position. Someone had stripped him down to his underwear and had put an oxygen mask over his face. Outside the tube he could see a screen showing what seemed to be vital stats, his vital stats he realise. Then the blue ranger noticed Bastian entering commands into a console. The fluid in the tube was drained and the tube opened.

"How do you feel?" Bastian asked Jack.

"What is that thing?" The young man asked.

"A healing tube. The liquid you were submerged in is a compound that increases white blood cell production. Recovering from a serious injury takes hours instead of weeks." Bastian answered as he handed Jack a towel.

"Why did you put me in there?" The blue ranger asked as he dried himself.

"You had a concussion, three broken ribs a dislocated shoulder and then some. If it were not for that machine you would have been out of commission until Christmas time." Bastian answered with an angry voice then he took a deep breath and said in a softer voice. "You shouldn't have gone alone after the truck. You guys are stronger if you stick together."

"Sorry but I'm not a team player." Jack threw back.

"And that is your weakness. I have been at this long enough to know that the lone wolves die badly and they die alone. But if you five rangers can make your hearts as one, miracles will happen. Until then, just watch their back and they will watch yours." Bastian said as he was about to leave the room. "Oh and there's shower over there, use it."

oOo

After he had washed up, Jack joined Bastian in the control room. His mentor was busy working on computers. The screens showed maps of the city, footage from camera here and there and other informations that told the blue ranger that Bastian was looking for the truck.

"Any luck?" Jack asked

"No but it shouldn't be too long. You guys destroyed all his drones, he's gonna need new ones to unload his truck." Bastian answered without away from the screens.

The elevator door opened and the other rangers walked in with boxes of Chinese food. Sophie noticed Jack was up and talking with Bastian.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm great. That machine of his does miracles." Jack answered her.

"Guys, I just found our monster. He's back in the old factory and he's bringing in some additional jurassadrones." Bastian yelled.

The five rangers ran over to the screens. The image showed the monster from earlier with a portal from which two dozens jurassadrones were emerging.

"We have to stop them." Max said.

"But what if they try to bail on the truck like last time?" Donny asked.

"Well, I have something in store just for that situation." Bastian said as he got up his chair.

He took a small remote control from his pocket and pointed it towards one of the wall in the room. The wall slowly faded away and behind it were five motorcycles. Each bike was a sport motorcycle black in color with lines on the sides that were the color of the ranger they each were meant for.

"Behold, your new dinocycles." The young man announced.

The five ranger looked at the motorcycle in amazement.

"Wait a minute, aren't those the bikes you bought from my place?" Jack asked.

"Yes but I did a little modification to them." Bastian answered.

"What kind of modifications?" Amelia asked as she sat on her motorcycle.

"I installed a morphing interface. Basically, when you morph, the machine morph with you, unlocking weapons and armor plating for the motorcycle. Use them, I doubt they'll be able to outrun you with that truck." Bastian explained

"Alright guys, let's do it." Max said.

The five rangers stood side by side with their morphers and dino keys at the ready.

"DINO CHANGE." They yelled in unison.

_The five rangers brought their arms to their sides as their bodies started to glow and their zords appeared behind them. They did a backflip jump that made them go through their zord. When they landed, they were wearing their ranger suits. Their helmets appeared last._

The five rangers hoped on their motorcycles, as they did so, a small device on the gas tank lighted up. There was a glow of the rangers' color that covered the vehicles starting at the front and moving towards the back of the machines. When the glow died out, the motorcycles had transformed completely. The bikes were now entirely of their ranger's color, the front was shaped at the image of their dinozord's head with laser canons on each side.

"Portal opened, go for it." Bastian said.

The ranger speed through the portal with their bikes.

oOo

At the old factory, jurassadrones were emerging from a portal and hurrying to get on the truck. Then a second portal appeared and the rangers emerged from it one by one riding their new dino cycles. Panic erupted among the jurassadrones as they were being blasted away by the high powered lasers. One by one the rangers made a passing through the group of drones reducing the number of enemies. Seeing his troops being crushed, the grey creature threw out the truck driver and took his place behind the wheel. The large vehicle sped away in a cloud of dust.

"MAX." Jack called out as he saw this.

"Let's go. Donny, you and the girls wrapped things up over here." Max said as he and the blue ranger went after the runaway truck.

"With these things, piece of cake." Donny answered.

The three remaining rangers made short work of the drones using their motorcycles to their advantage.

oOo

Jack and Max were hot the tracks of the truck carrying what few jurassadrones had time to get on board. The three vehicles were travelling on a dirt road with pot holes every now then. The two rangers were getting closer to their target when the backdoor of the truck slammed opened. Inside, a group of jurassadrones aimed laser riffles at the two heroes and rained down a wall of destructive lights upon them.

"Now what?" Jack asked while dodging the shots.

"Follow my lead." Max said as he sped up and placed himself on the left side of the truck.

The blue ranger did the same but on the right side.

"Aim for the fuel tanks. DINO MAGNUM." Max ordered as he drew his sidearm and opened fire.

Jack mimicked him and a few seconds later the truck exploded. The two riders skid their bikes to a stop side by side.

"Another day at the job." Jack said as he hit fist with Max.

"Guys, I'm getting strong energy readings from your position." Bastian said over the communicators.

"What kind of readings?" Max asked as he brought his morpher close to his face.

"The kind you get right before monsters grow to gigantic proportions." Came the answer.

Hearing this, the two young men slowly turned towards the burning remains of the truck. A ball of green light rose up from the debris and hovered twenty feet up in the air. Then lightning erupted from it and sucked in metal and other materials as it rebuilt the monster in giant size.

"Hum…Bastian?" Max said with a voice full of uncertainties.

"I know, the dinozords are already on their way to meet with you guys." Bastian answered.

oOo

The five rangers stood side by side as they watched the giant monster stomping away towards the city. Then the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard coming from the other directions as the zords came to the scene running, except from the Pterazord which was flying.

"Let's go guys." Max said.

The rangers turned into balls of light each of their own color. The lights flew off and entered the heads of the dinozords. The rangers rematerialized themselves inside the zord cockpits.

"All right, let's get him." Jack yelled.

The horns of the Tricerazord started to glow as the mechanical beast charged the monster. The two behemoths came into contact with a loud crash. The impact threw the zord away but the other creature was barely phased by the attack.

"Careful Jack." Amelia said as her zord did a passing near the monster.

Lasers were fired from the Pterazord's wing and hit the enemy with negligible effect.

"My turn." Max declared.

The Tyrannozord fired a beam of energy from its mouth into the ground. A crack appeared into the Earth as the attack made its way toward the target and hit hard. The grey monster took a few steps back but didn't seem hurt by it.

"This isn't working." Amelia said.

"He's gonna reach the city soon." Donny announced.

"Oh no." Sophia yelled.

"No he's not. We're stopping him here and now." Jack declared.

"Agreed." Max answered.

"I'm with you." The green ranger said.

"Me too." From the yellow ranger.

"So am I." Finally the white ranger said.

The rangers' morphers suddenly started to glow. Bastian words then came back to Jack's mind.

"I feel something." The Tyrannozord said. "Let's go."

_The Pterazord grabbed the Scutellozord and took off into the sky. The Tyrannozord ran forward as its torso turn at 90 degrees towards the right. Its tail detached itself and was thrown into the air as the head moved to the middle of the left side of the torso. The Tricerazord jumped and attached itself where the tail was, the lower jaw was replaced by a five fingered hand. The Raptorzord did the same where the head used to be and its lower jaw was also replaced by a right five fingered hand. The Tyrannozord then jumped into the air as the Pterazord let go of the Scutellozord and flew under the combined zords to attached itself under the Tyrannozord's head and its wings positioned themselves on each sides of it. The Scutellozord transformed into a giant humanoid head and attached itself atop the Tyrannozord completing the Megazord which then landed back as the Tyrannozord's tail planted itself into the ground in front of it to form a giant sword._

The five rangers materialized inside a common cockpit. Max was in the center, with Amelia and Jack at his left and Sophia and Donny at his right. In front of them was a large console with five orbs, each the color of a ranger, to pace their hands on to control the megazord.

"Rangers, behold the Dino Megazord." Bastian said as he watched on a giant screen in the command center.

oOo

The Dino Megazord and the monster ran at one another. The monster tried to punch the megazord but it blocked the attack using the Tricerazord's head as a shield. The rangers countered with a slash from the tail turned sword. The hit caused the creature a lot of pain.

"You're going down." Jack said.

"DINO MEGA SLASH" The five rangers yelled at once.

The megazord's sword started to glow as it was filled with energy. Then the robot hit the monster once more with its weapon. The Evolien stumbled and fell to the ground before it exploded.

"Good job Rangers." Bastian said over the communicators.

oOo

Nighttime had fallen and all the rangers had gone home except for Jack who stayed at Bastian's place a little longer. He was on the balcony in the back of the house watching the dinozords sleeping. The other man joined him and offered the blue ranger a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Jack said as he accepted it.

"You did well today. I know how hard it must have been trusting the others." Bastian said.

"How would you know?" Jack asked.

"I saw the scar on your back. The kind of wound that can only be made by a knife and from someone you didn't expect to stab you." Bastian answered.

"I was love with a girl once and so was my best friend. So he tried to kill me and you know what. While I was in the hospital, she left me for another guy." Jack said with an ironic smirk. "But that's not what I meant when I asked how you knew."

"I know, and maybe someday I'll tell you my secret." Bastian said before he went back inside.

Jack stayed silent for nearly a full minute before he laughed at the realisation that Bastian tricked him into spilling his guts. Then he thought for a moment. Bastian knew too much all of this to simply be a background support tech.

"_Who is he really?"_ Jack asked himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Red origin

Chapter 4: Red origin

Night had fallen over Cape Todd. The city was mostly asleep but there were some shops that still had life even after the sunset. One such establishment is the Impact pool room. The place is small but still allowed ten pool tables inside. Yet on this night, only three were being used, the first by a couple of friends who were enjoying themselves, the second by a lone player who seemed to be practicing for a big tournament and at the third were the power rangers. It had a few days since the last Evolien incursion into the city and Bastian had suggested that they went out in a group night to reinforce the bonds between them.

oOo

It was Jack's turn to play. He had teamed up with Sophia, to her delight to play against Donny and Amelia. Jack was aiming to hit the ball number 6 which was at the other end of the table from where he was playing. An easy shot it would seem except that two balls were standing in the way, number 12 and 15.

"You'll never get that." Donny said as he took a sip from his soft drink.

"Watch me." Jack answered as he hit the white ball with his cue.

The ball rebounded on the left wall of the table before doing a b-line for Jack's target pushing it in the corner hole.

"Good shot." Sophia congratulated.

Max, who had left to get everyone a refill, was now returning with a tray full of glasses. Amelia was the first one to reach in for her drink. She nearly made the red ranger drop all the other drinks in the process.

"Hey careful Amelia."Max said.

"Sorry about that fearless leader." Amelia answered in a playful tone.

Sophie walked over and picked hers and Jack's drinks.

"He's not that fearless." Donny said with a bit jealousy

"No, but I am the leader." Jack retorted.

"How did you become the leader by the way?" Amelia asked with real interest in her voice.

"Well, it happened about a year ago." He answered.

oOo

_Flashback begins_

_Max was running on top of a building. Instead of running around the air vents and other obstacles, he jumped over them, always going in a straight line like any self respecting parcours runner would. The young man jumped over an alleyway and onto the next building and made it to the other end. Once there though, he had no more rooftops to run on so he began climbing down. The old warehouse he was on stood only four stories high. Max climbed down the first two stories and jumped to the ground instead of wasting time on the finale two._

_oOo_

_Max ran across the huge courtyard he was in and went on to climb the next building but his attention was caught by weird sound coming from the side. The young man thought about moving on with his run but curiosity was too strong for him and he ran in the direction of sounds. Hidden behind the corner of the building, Max laid eyes upon something that simply took his breath away, a group of jurassadrones engaged in battle against Bastian who only had an iron pole as a weapon._

_End flashback_

oOo

"Wait, Bastian was there?" Amelia asked in disbelief.

"Yea, he may not look like it, but he's quite the fighter." Max answered.

"How many jurassadrones was he up against?" Donny asked.

"Ten, I think, it all went so fast." Max said as he went back into thoughts once more.

"Then what happened?" Sophia said.

oOo

_Flashback begins_

_Bastian was finishing off the last jurassadrone. He had hit the creature so hard that his pole was bent. The warrior then simply dropped the now useless weapon to the side and went to take a look at the crates the jurassadrones were moving before they were attacked. From his point of view, Max couldn't see what was inside the crates but he did see Bastian place a device inside them and walked away. A few seconds later, the crates exploded in a ball of fire which left Max to believe that the mysterious device the stranger left behind was an explosive of some kind._

_oOo_

_Bastian never looked back at the explosion as he walked away. He pulled what looked like a remote from his pocket and press the biggest button. In front of him a portal opened and the young man walked through._

"_Huh, where did he go?" Max asked as he walked over to the portal still opened._

_The curious boy looked behind the portal but couldn't see anything. Even though his every instinct told him to walk away, his curiosity pushed right through the event horizon. This first trip through the portal reminded Max on a water slide which lasted for barely a second. At the other end, he landed on his butt. The room he was in had dimed lights, looking around, one could see no windows, no doors, only computer screens, the portal generator and stairs that went up which told Max he was underground. The young boy got back to his feet and dusted off his pants as he looked around._

"_What is this place?" Max asked himself._

_Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and before he knew what was going on, someone swung him around and threw him to the ground face first. The same assailant twisted his arm around and locked it in an arm bar. Max was able to turn his head just enough to see that it was Bastian who pinned him down._

"_Who are you? How did you get in here?" The man asked._

"_Ouch, stop it. You're twisting my arm." Max pleaded._

"_Yes and I only need to add a little more pressure to break, shall I demonstrate?" Bastian asked as he added just enough pressure to cause more pain but not enough to really hurt._

"_Okay, okay. I saw you fight those freaks and then you disappeared into a vortex or something. I was curious so I followed you and got sucked in." Max said in a voice filled with pain._

_End flashback_

_oOo_

"Oh my God. He made you cry like a little girl." Amelia said in a voice that was part teasing part surprise.

"I was crying. I just didn't want him to rip off my arm." Max in an attempt to save face.

"Come on guys, it's not funny." Sophia said.

"Oh yes it is." Donny shot back at Sophie as he was about to play.

Max turned to Jack, half expecting him to add his own comment, but the other young man simply stared at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Seriously? Nothing you'd like to get off your chest?" Max asked Jack

"Nope." Came the answer

"Please continue." Sophie said.

oOo

_Flashback begins_

_Bastian was still on Max's back twisting his arm. Then small footsteps could be heard coming for the stairs._

"_Bastian, we're bored. Come play with us." A childish voice said._

_Bastian and Max looked at once at the source of the voice. A young Tyrannozord came down the stairs. Looking at his body and proportions, one could have guessed that he was only a child and his voice reflected it too._

"_Who's that? Did he follow you home? Can we keep him? Can we, can we?" The dinozord child asked all excited._

"_Terry, you know that by following me here, he's put you, the others and himself in danger." Bastian explained as he got back up._

_Max stayed on the floor paralyzed at the sight of the mechanical dinosaur. Terry walked closed to him until their faces were only a few inches away from one another. The two looked at each other for a few seconds before Tyrannozord's smile widened._

"_What's your name? I'm Tyrannozord but everyone calls me Terry." He said before closing his eyes and smiling even more showing all his teeth._

"_M…Ma…Ma…Max." Max answered shaking and trying to get up._

"_Max? Way cool Max. Come play with us." Tyrannozord said._

_The little dinosaur went behind the young man and pushed him towards the stairs with his head._

_End flashback_

oOo

"Tyrannozord was that small when you met him. He must have been so cool." Amelia said.

"He was." Max answered

"Sounds like you were scared out of your skull. How did you become the Red Ranger?" Jack asked finally showing a little interest in the story.

"Well, after a few moments, I started to feel comfortable around them. And they convinced Bastian to let me come to the house from time to time to play with them. Don't ask me how they did it." Max explained. "But then a month later, something happen."

_oOo_

_Flashback begins_

_Max is walking down the dirt road that led to Bastian's house when he heard a voice that came from behind him._

"_Yo short stuff." The adolescent voice said._

_Max was taken by surprise; he hadn't heard any footsteps or seen anyone. He turned around to look at a three meters tall Tyrannozord._

"_Man you scared me. You guys really grow up fast don't you?" Max said._

"_Whatever. Get on, those legs of yours are too shorts." The dinozord said as he lowered himself._

_The young climbed on his back and the two quickly made their way to the mansion. In front of the house, Tricerazord, Pterazord and Raptorzord were waiting for them._

"_Hey guys, what's up?" Max asked but then he noticed the worried look on their face._

"_Terry, something happen. Bastian is in trouble." Pterazord said with a worried voiced._

_Max jumped down Tyrannozord and ran to the basement. An eight feet tall Scutellozord was already there looking at the screen. On them, Bastian could be seen fighting a wolf creature and he was not winning._

"_Can't you guys do anything?" Max asked Scutellozord pleading._

"_No, we don't have any powers yet. But maybe you could do something." Scutellozord explained._

"_Like what? Bastian is a better fighter than I could ever be and he's getting his behind handed over to him on a silver platter." Max said with a voice that was on the edge of panic._

"_We could give you power to help. Well one of us could. Talk to Terry, he'll explain." Scutellozord said._

_Max hesitated for a second then he ran back outside._

_oOo_

_Tyrannozord and the other zords were waiting for Max outside. He came running out the door and out of breath._

"_Terry…it's bad. Bastian, he's not gonna last long." Max tried say._

"_Max, Scutello probably told that we can't help. But I can give you the power to, if you want it." Tyrannozord said._

"_I do want it, I have to help." Answered the young man._

"_If I give this power, do you promise to never use for evil or yourself, to use only what force is enough to defeat your enemy and to let no one know you have it?" Terry asked._

"_What…yes I do."_

_A morpher appeared on Max's left wrist and a dino key in his right hand._

"_Insert the key in the morpher and shout Dino change and you'll become the red dino warrior ranger." Terry explained._

"_DINO CHANGE!" Max shouted as he inserted the key into the morpher._

Max brought his arms to his sides as his body started to glow and Tyrannozord appeared behind him. He did a backflip jump that made him go through his zord. When he landed, he was wearing his ranger suit. His helmet then appeared.

oOo

_The wolf threw Bastian to the ground. The man held his ribs in pain._

"_Is that it? I want my money's worth. I came here expecting a real fight." The wolf creature said as it hit its chest._

"_You want a real fight, Wolf-Bane? I'll give you one." Bastian said as he tried to get back to his feet._

_A portal opened and a morphed Max walked through._

"_What's this?" Wolf-Bane asked._

"_Oh no." Bastian said as he face-palmed himself._

"_Listen up freak. I'm the red ranger, and I'm here to stop the invasion." Max declared._

"_START BY STOPPING ME!" The monster shouted._

_The ranger and the creature ran at one another and exchanged blows. Wolf-Bane tried to claw Max but the ranger caught hold of both the monster's arm and kicked in the belly._

"_PRESS YOUR BELT BUCKLE AND YOU'LL HAVE ACCES TO YOUR WEAPON!" Bastian shouted._

"_TYRANNOSTAFF." Max shouted as he press down his buckle._

_A red staff with a tyrannosaur's head at one end appeared in Max's hand. The ranger pointed the head on staff towards Wolf-Bane. The mouth opened and a ball of energy was released and flew strait at the monster destroying._

_End flashback_

_oOo_

"Wow!" Amelia said.

"Yea, a few weeks after that I recruited Sophie and Donny and you know the rest." Max said.

The five rangers stood quiet for a few moments to take in the story they just heard. Then a bip could be heard from their morphers.

"Go ahead Bastian." Max said into his morpher.

"A portal is about to open at the edge of the city." Bastian explained. "Guys, judging by the energy levels, it gonna be big enough to allow a giant monster through. The dinozords are already on their way."

The five youngsters all put a twenty dollar bill on the table and ran out the shop. Outside in a secluded part of the parking lot, their motorcycles were waiting for them.

"Ready?" Max asked.

"Ready!" The other four answered at once.

"DINO CHANGE!" The five rangers shouted in unison.

_The five rangers brought their arms to their sides as their bodies started to glow and their zords appeared behind them. They did a backflip jump that made them go through their zord. When they landed, they were wearing their ranger suits. Their helmets appeared last._

oOo

The five rangers boarded their zords and formed the megazord. The giant mechanical warrior made its way to the coordinates given by Bastian. A few seconds later a large size portal opened. At first nothing came through. Then suddenly a large objet was shot and nearly hit the megazord.

"What was that?" Donny asked.

"I don't know." Amelia answered.

"Let's check it out." Max said.

The megazord walked closer to the object.

"Guys is that?" Amelia asked unsure of herself.

"No doubt about it, that's a dinozord." Jack declared.

It was indeed a dinozord. It was lime green in color, its tail was green in the center but top and lower parts were silver. The mechanical creature tried to move but it had wounds all over its body. The zord raised its head to look at the megazord revealing that it was a parasaur.

"What happened to it?" Sophia asked with a voice full of worries.

"He did." Max said as he looked at a monster walking through the portal.

"He'll pay for that." Jack said.

"DINO MEGA SLASH!" The five rangers said in unison.

Energy gathered into the megazord's sword. The giant sword was swung and an arc of energy went straight at the monster and destroyed it.

oOo

Back at the mansion, Bastian and Sophie were tending to the injured Parasauzord.

"Is it gonna survive?" Sophie asked.

"She, Parasauzord is a she and I don't know Sophie." Bastian answered.

The young woman looked at the zord with real worried in her heart.

"Sophie, there might be a way but it's near impossible." Bastian said suddenly with a look on his own face that told the white ranger he just had a crazy idea.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: A debt paid in full

Chapter 5: A debt paid in full

The sun was slowly setting down. Sophie had passed the entire day watching over the injured Parasauzord. The zord had been unconscious the entire time but its breathing seemed to be stable. What worried the young woman though was the fact that even her mentor, Bastian, didn't know if the dinozord would survive. In her mind, she was replaying the conversation she had with him earlier.

_Flashback begins_

_The young woman looked at the zord with real worried in her heart._

"_Sophie, there might be a way but it's near impossible." Bastian said suddenly with a look on his own face that told the white ranger he just had a crazy idea._

_End flashback_

A bip came from her morpher telling her someone was trying to contact her. The white ranger brought the device close to her face so she could hear properly.

"Sophie, the others are here. Come meet us on the balcony so we can discuss a way to save Parasauzord's life." Bastian said through the communicator.

"I'll be right there." Sophie answered.

She got back up and was about to leave but hesitation held her in place. The young woman simply couldn't abandon the injured creature.

"Go Sophie, I'll watch over her." Scutellozord said as she walked closer.

"Thanks." The girl answered with a voice that betrayed tears as she ran to the house.

oOo

The other rangers were not as lively as they usually are when Sophie walked in which told her that they were as worried as she was about Parasauzord.

"Wow Sophie, you don't look so good. Did you even go home last night?" Amelia asked when she saw the white ranger.

A head shake was the only answer that was given. Jack walked closer to the youngest member of the team and handed her a plastic bag.

"Here." He said. "Figured you might be hungry."

"Thank you." Sophie answered when she looked in the bag and saw the sandwich inside.

Bastian walked in a few seconds later. By the look on his face, one could have clearly guest he didn't get any sleep in a long time. Max and Donny came up to him to greet him. He placed a hand on each boy's shoulder and walked to the ramp of the balcony before turning towards the team.

"So what's the prognostic Bastian?" Max finally asked.

"Parasauzord has lost a lot of life energy. Perhaps too much. As things are right now, she may not last another day." Bastian explained.

"No, I refuse to believe that. You said you had a plan. WHAT WAS IT? YOU CAN'T JUST LET HER DIE!" Sophie yelled as tears escaped her eyes.

The rest of the group stared at her for a few seconds, eyes wide opened. None of them had expected her to burst out like that. Bastian shook his head quickly to get passé the shock of the outburst.

"No Sophie, I'm not just gonna let her die. Like I said, I have a plan. But I will need the help of all five dinozords and it will leave them weaken for a while." Bastian explained.

"If it'll leave them weak, wouldn't it be safer to just use one dinozord and leave the other four at full strength?" Donny asked.

"Wait, what are we talking about here?" Amelia asked confused.

"A transfusion, of sort, of life energy. And no Donny, I can't just use one dinozord. The amount of energy needed would leave one dinozord at the edge of life and death as well. But if I take from five, then the amount each one looses is less important and will leave them only weaken for a little while instead. It's like a blood transfusion; five people give one liter of blood each instead of one person giving five." Bastian explained.

"Will it work?" Max asked.

"I don't know. It's never been done before." The mentor said in all honesty.

"Let's do it." Sophie said as she stepped up.

The other rangers nodded their head.

"Agreed." Tyrannozord said as his head came into view over the balcony.

"How long have you been there?" Bastian asked as he jumped in surprise.

"Long enough." Raptor answered as he stood next to Terry.

"Guys, how could we not have noticed four giant mechanical dinosaurs listening to our conversation?" Jack asked.

oOo

The sun was slowly rising in the East. Bastian had hooked a giant pumping device into Parasauzord via a three inches tube. Another tube was currently plugged into Tricerazord. Sophie was also present, monitoring the transfer on the device's control screen. Her mentor gave her a nod telling her she could stop the machine which she did immediately.

"Alright big guy, we're done. Your turn Scutellozord." Bastian said as he unplugged the tube from the blue zord.

"I don't feel so good." Tricerazord said as he stumbled away.

Bastian plugged the tub into Scutellozord's left arm and gave Sophie the thumbs up. The young woman didn't activate the machine right away however.

"It's alright Sophie, I'll be fine." The white dinozord said in her usual reassuring voice.

The girl had a half smile, trying to be strong for her friend. Then she activated the machine and energy began to drain from one dinosaur into the other.

"You worry about others; it means you have a great heart. It can be your greatest strength as long as it doesn't distract you from the task at hand." Bastian told Sophie as he joined at the control console.

"I try not to let it. But when it comes to Scutello, I just can't help it. I never had a friend like her before." Sophie said.

"I know. That's how it is for all dino warriors. The bond between you and your zord is stronger than any other." Bastian explained.

"How would you know?" Sophie asked.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you." The young man answered.

"Do you remember the first time we met? We had a wounded friend back then too." Sophie said as she walked down memory lane.

oOo

_Flashback begins_

_Sophie was hiding behind a car. In front of her, the red ranger was fighting alone against a dozen jurassadrones. Max had chosen to engage the drones barehanded at first. He punched a first opponent three times in the belly then performed and spinning kick to knockout the second monster that was trying to attack him from behind. Before a third and a fourth creature could get to him, the lone warrior drew his side arm in blaster mode._

"_DINO MAGNUM!" He shouted as he opened fire on three drones._

_Then the ranger converted the weapons into its blade mode._

"_DINO SABER!" The ranger yelled as he charged the remaining drones._

_He passed between them quickly as he slashed his sword left and right. When he was through the group, he immobilised himself with a pose as all but one jurassadrones fell to the ground and exploded._

"_Too easy." The red ranger whispered to himself._

_The final drone grabbed the ranger in a bear hug before its life ended and suffered the same fate as the others. In her hiding spot, Sophie shielded her eyes from explosion. When the flames died out, there was nothing left of the monster and the red ranger laid on the ground. The young woman ran to the masked and tried to shake him awake._

"_Hey, are you alright?" She asked at first. But when she didn't get any answers she yelled. "Somebody help."_

_The young woman then noticed a portal opening not far from her and Bastian emerging from it. The man ran over to the fallen ranger and picked him up._

"_Come on kid, let's get you back home." He said as he made his way to the portal with the unconscious ranger over his shoulder._

_Bastian was about to go through the portal again when he noticed Sophie following him._

"_Turn back. You don't know what you're walking into." He ordered the girl._

_The young woman heard the warning but chose to ignore it as she walked through the event horizon to follow this mysterious man who simply walked away with a wounded Power Ranger over his shoulder. _

_oOo_

_On the other side of the portal, she found herself in Bastian's basement. She saw him dragging the unconscious Max in another room. Inside the room, there was a huge machine where the injured had been laid down. Bastian removed the morpher from the red ranger's left wrist cancelling his morphing state and making his ranger suit disappeared. Then Bastian place what seemed to the young woman's eyes to be an oxygen mask. The man then walked over to a nearby console and entered a few commands. The cover of the machine closed over Max forming a hug glass tub that quickly filled itself with liquid._

"_What is that thing?" Sophie asked as she watched the process._

"_It's a healing tube. It'll heal all his wounds and accelerate his recovery." Bastian answered without looking up from the console. Then he raised his head and looked at the girl in surprise. "You followed me here?"_

"_I was worried about him." Sophie answered._

_An eight feet tall Scutellozord walked in a few seconds. The dinozord and the young woman looked at each other for a few seconds before the zord broke into a big smile._

"_You followed a stranger through a wormhole in order to ensure the safety of another complete stranger. You're really brave. I like you, want to be friends?" Scutellozord said before she offered her right forepaw for the girl to shake._

"_Oh no." Bastian said as he face palmed._

_End flashback_

_oOo_

Bastian monitored the energy transfer before he turned to Sophie.

"Keep an eye on this. I'm gonna go lie down for a little while. Don't forget to unplug Scutellozord once the transfer is over." He said before he left.

"Got it. Sweet dreams." Sophie answered.

The young man returned to the mansion leaving the younger woman alone with the two dinozords. She walked along Parasauzord's sleeping body. The wounds seemed to be healing which brought the girl a ray of hope. When she got to the dinosaur's face, she noticed a little twitching under the left eye. The white ranger walked closer and for a moment, the eye was opened. The human and the zord stared at each other for a few seconds before the eye closed itself again and the dinozord fell into unconsciousness again.

oOo

Two hours later, Sophie unplugged Scutellozord from the machine and then did the same for Parasauzord. The white dinozord walked away with the same dizzy feeling the other four had before her. Sophie would have liked to stay and watched over the other zord but her morpher emitted that distinctive sound. The young woman brought it close to her face.

"Rangers, a portal has been detected." Bastian said over the communicator.

Sophie took one last look at Parasauzord before she ran inside the house to join the others.

oOo

The five rangers joined Bastian in the basement. On the main screen, an image of a lone monster could be seen. The creature was mostly green, it was covered in a shell like some kind of two legged crab. It even had a pincer instead of a left hand. The right hand had three clawed fingers.

"That is ugly." Amelia said.

"Be very careful rangers. That is Cranodon, a search and destroy specialist, and since he is already in giant form, we can assume he's here looking for Parasauzord." Bastian explained

"Well he's not gonna find her." Max declared as he pulled his dino key out. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The other four rangers answered as they pulled their own key out.

"DINO CHANGE!" The five rangers yelled in unison as they inserted their key into their morpher.

_The five rangers brought their arms to their sides as their bodies started to glow and their zords appeared behind them. They did a back flip jump that made them go through their zord. When they landed, they were wearing their ranger suits. Their helmets appeared last._

oOo

The five dinozords made their way to the scene as fast as they could but given that had not yet fully recovered from the energy transfusion; it wasn't as fast as usual. The Tyrannozord nearly lost its balance in the run.

"Are you alright Terry?" Max asked from inside the cockpit.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy. Don't worry about it." Tyrannozord answered through the morpher.

"Alright, let's do it. DINO MEGAZORD!" Max shouted.

_The Pterazord grabbed the Scutellozord and took off into the sky. The Tyrannozord ran forward as its torso turn at 90 degrees towards the right. Its tail detached itself and was thrown into the air as the head moved to the middle of the left side of the torso. The Tricerazord jumped and attached itself where the tail was, the lower jaw was replaced by a five fingered hand. The Raptorzord did the same where the head used to be and its lower jaw was also replaced by a right five fingered hand. The Tyrannozord then jumped into the air as the Pterazord let go of the Scutellozord and flew under the combined zords to attach itself under the Tyrannozord's head and its wings positioned themselves on each sides of it. The Scutellozord transformed into a giant humanoid head and attached itself atop the Tyrannozord completing the Megazord which then landed back as the Tyrannozord's tail planted itself into the ground in front of it to form a giant sword._

oOo

The Dino Megazord stood in a fighting and held its sword with both hands as the Cranodon charged it. The monster tried to hit the robot first with its pincer but the attack was deflected with the sword. Then it clawed at the zord's torso which connected pushing it back a few steps in the process. The creature came on the attack again, trying once more to claw at the megazord. This time however the attack was blocked with the Tricerazord's head used as a shield. The rangers counter-attacked by slashing Cranodon twice in the chest with the megazord's sword. The monster stumbled back held itself in pain. After a few second though, it let out a scream of anger and four tentacles emerged from its back and flew straight at the Megazord's weapon, taking it from the robot's hand.

"WHAT?" Max shouted

"Not good." Jack said to no one in particular.

The monster had a little victorious laugh before its four tentacles flew at the Megazord once more. This time they tangled themselves around the arms and legs of the robot lifting a few feet off the ground.

"We're stuck." Donny reported.

"What are we gonna do?" Amelia asked at the edge of panic.

Cranodon started slashing at the Megazord with the stolen sword. Sparks flew off the giant robot with each strike. Inside the cockpit, the rangers were trying as best as they could to shield themselves from the explosions that occurred with each strikes.

oOo

Back at the mansion, Bastian watched helplessly as the rangers and the Megazord were given one serious beating. The young man was losing hope for his protégés when he heard a loud roar coming from outside the house. The sound was so intense that he had had no choice but to cover his ears to prevent himself from becoming deft. Yet he had smile because he knew where the sound was coming from.

"Hang on guys. Help is on the way." Bastian said over the communicator when there was no noise anymore.

"Easier said than done." Max answered.

Sounds of explosions could be heard over the communication and behind Max's voice.

oOo

The monster resumed his relentless assault on the Megazord. From the small chuckles he had between each strike, one could guess he was enjoying himself. Inside the cockpit, the rangers were being bombarded by showers of sparks caused by the multiples attacks from the enemy. Suddenly, a loud noise echoed through the battle field forcing the rangers to cover their ears. The sound made Cranodon's shell crack in many places. Then Parasauzord arrived running and stood between the monster and the megazord. With a swing of her tail, she sliced the tentacles holding the zord prisoner.

"Look guys, it Parasauzord." Donny said with excitement.

"She's okay." Sophie said as she placed both of her hands over her heart.

"It's all thanks to you. You saved me." Parasauzord said through Sophie's morpher.

"You just saved us, so let's call it even." The white ranger answered as she looked at her morpher which now looked like Parasauzord's head.

"Okay. Now how about we teach that guy a lesson?" The dinozord asked.

"How?" Max questioned as he tilted his head to the side.

"Like this." Was the only answered Parasauzord gave.

_Raptorzord was detached from the Megazord and landed on his feet. Parasauzord jumped in the air as her rear legs were tucked in. She connected with the megazord to become a new right arm with her tail becoming a large blade instead of a hand. When the combination was over, Parasauzord let out a loud roar._

"DINO MEGAZORD BLADE MODE!" The five rangers shouted in unison.

Cranodon charged the megazord and tried to slash it with the stolen sword. However the attack was blocked by the robot's bladed arm. The rangers counter-attacked by slashing the monster twice in the chest. The attack was so violent that the monster dropped his weapon and stumble back holding its body in pain. The megazord picked its sword with its left hand. The two blades started to glow showing that energy was being gathered in them.

"TWIN DINO SLASH!" The five rangers shouted at once.

The Megazord slashed the monster first with Parasauzord's tail then with its sword. Cranodon was cut in four pieces in an X pattern before each of his pieces exploded.

"Glad that's over." Max said.

"Thank you Parasauzord." Sophie told the zord through her morpher.

oOo

Sophie stood on the balcony and was watching the dinozords from far away. She turned her head slightly and looked at Bastian as he joined.

"So what happens now? Do we find someone to become Parasauzord's partner?" She asked her mentor.

"Parasauzord already has a partner." Bastian answered while staring at her.

"But I thought our power suits were generated by the dinozords. If I'm bound to her, how come I still looked the same?" The young woman inquired in a confused voice.

"Your suit is dependant of your morpher. Since it was created when you made the vow and bounded with Scutellozord, your suit will always be white and at the image of the scutellosaurus. And that will never change, no matter how many dinozord you make a bound." Bastian explained.

"You still haven't told me why you know so much about being a power ranger." Sophie said.

The young didn't answer, he simply smiled and walked away. Sophie watched him leave and then turned back to look at the dinozords. In her heart she was happy, she had a new friend and was able to save a life.


End file.
